


The Seeker

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love for a dark-haired seeker? Which seeker is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

The torrentious downpour of rain coupled with the howling wind was making it hard to stay on the broomstick, the game had been in session for a couple of hours and by now the starting players were soaked to the skin.

Looking at their seeker the beater couldn’t help but smile, it was because of the dark-haired seeker that he was on the team in the first place. It had only meant to be a quick visit, he’d come to visit the seeker for a fortnight and had accompanied him to one of his practices. He’d been coerced into playing in a few scrimmage games and had been recruited as a beater, and he hadn’t left since. He’d never even thought about playing beater before, but it was just as enjoyable as his previous position.

In the time he’d been in the country he had fallen hard for the dark-haired Adonis, he smiled at the thought of peeling him out of his soaked quidditch uniform after the game. It was then that his distraction became apparent to him as a bludger came towards him, hitting it back towards the opposing teams seeker, he noticed his lover racing towards the snitch. His bludger hit the opposing seeker in the elbow stopping his pursuit of the dark-haired god, allowing him the time to catch the snitch, ending the game with a score of 470 – 210 in their favour.

The team flew a victory lap before escaping from the pitch to the relative calm of the locker room, the team uttering their congratulations to the seeker for his spectacular catch. After showering and changing the team as a group made their way out of the stadium to the nearest apparition point, apparating to the seeker and beater’s flat were the after party was to be held.

Once the team had started to spread amongst the other guests, the team’s manager, sponsors and the player’s partners, the beater sought out his lover. Placing kisses up his lover’s neck, he made his way up to his ear before whispering to him, “Do you know how good you looked out there? How many in the crowd wanted you, but knew that they couldn’t have you?”

The seeker groaned at the close proximity of his lover before pulling him flush against him and leaning down to kiss the smaller man. Breaking the kiss he smiled at the younger man before speaking, “Love you, Harry.”

After looking around to see if anyone would take any notice of them disappearing, Harry dragged his lover towards their room, whispering to him as they crossed the threshold, “Love you too, Viktor.”


End file.
